


Mine Only

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bodyguard, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: You've been a couple for a while now ever since the thunderstorm incident. One day Reader gets called to attend the party full of other rich elites in place of her parents. And of course, Bodyguard goes as well but at the party he notices her chatting up a young man...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 6





	Mine Only

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F] Mine Only [Script Offer][Sequel][Bodyguard][College Student][Established Relationship][Biting][Fingering][Blowjob][Daddy Kink][Namecalling][Rough][Kabedon][Jealously][Possessive][Punishment][Who The Fuck Were You Chatting Up][You're Mine]

"Do you have everything you need for tonight?"

"Good, now I know you don't want to do this but just know I'm right there with you alright?"

"Yes, from the wall"

"What, no I'm not a voyeur!"

"Come here you!"

{kisses}

"There that'll teach you to go around slandering an innocent bodyguard like that"

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I smudged your lipstick"

"It's not that?"

"Then what is it"

"Oh. You're upset that you couldn't bring me as your date?"

*make your voice a little softer here, you're resting foreheads against each other*

"Listen, your parents may have accepted us but those other snobs would just gossip about you if I attended"

"I'm not exactly the type of man parents want for their daughters"

"I know you love me and I love you!"

"But that's not the point!"

"I just don't want you to look bad okay"

"Listen when we get home we'll snuggle up and watch some movies okay?"

"Haha yes we can eat as much junk food as you want"

"Now fix your makeup and we'll get going okay?"

"I want everyone there to see how good my girl looks tonight"

{Crowd noises}{People chattering}{Ballroom music}

*Tone should be a little strained*

"Excuse me but I need to talk to her for a sec"

{music fades}

{Door opening and closing then locking}

{Wall thump cause it's kabedon time}

"Hey what the fuck do you think you were doing"

"Why am I angry? Why do you think I'm angry!"

"All night you've been glued to that pretty boy!"

"Come here I think you need to be reminded about who you belong to"

{rough kissing}

"You think that kid could make you feel like this huh!"

"That's right he can't because I'm the one who knows you best!"

"I know how sensitive you are!"

{bites}*maybe throw in a little growling*

"How soft your skin is!"

{bites}

"And most importantly, I know how easily I can bruise you"

{neck bite}

"There. 

"That should send him a message"

"God if you weren't so loud I'd bend you over and spank you till you cried for me"

"But that's just who you are isn't it?"

"A loud needy little slut for Daddy"

"Say it. Say you're a little slut who needs to get punished"

"Good girl"

"Now come here"

"Daddy's gonna remind you how good he makes you feel"

{zipper sounds

"Start sucking me while I finger your needy little pussy"

"Show me how much you love my dick"

"Fuck you're so wet"

"You like being manhandled that much huh?"

"Fucking slut"

{wet noises}

"God look how easily you took two of my fingers"

{sucking noise}

"Mm you taste good"

"Come on I want that mouth moving"

"There you go keep choking on my cock"

"That's right, take all of it"

"There we go, that's a good girl"

"My good girl"

"Fuck, I have to put another finger in"

"My dirty little slut is just too wet isn't she"

"Maybe I should try putting a finger in that tight little ass of yours too huh?"

"Haha you look so excited, too bad though"

"You have to wait till next time"

"You're getting close right?"

"And I'm not gonna let you cum until my cock is inside your slutty little pussy"

"Get your hands up against the wall"

{grunting noises}

"Gonna make sure your pussy knows who owns it"

"Fuck your pussy is so warm"

"I"m close too so we'll come together okay?"

"5,4,3,2,1"

{panting}

"Ha sorry looks like I smudged your lipstick again"

"Come on there's a bathroom nearby, you can tidy up there"

{water running then turning off}

{Door opening and closing}

"All done?"

"Alright before we go back I just wanna say I'm sorry for overreacting"

"I saw how you looked together and I just lost my mind"

"He's a classmate from school so you felt more comfortable talking to him?"

"Yeah I know that you only love me, I just wished I could give you a younger boyfriend you know?"

"You deserve someone perfect"

"Yeah I know"

"You're mine and I'm yours"

{kiss}

"Now come on, the party's ending soon and I want us back home as quickly as possible"

"I'm not done with you yet"


End file.
